ECTODRAGON SHOTS: I bet you don't curse god
by ani.writes
Summary: Tribute to Christina Grimmie(1994-2016) Draco looked at Danny and sighed, out of all the Slytherins, he was the most innocent, the purest and the kindest of them all. Yet, he was so brave, so strong and so inspirational. Draco wished he could be like Danny. There were times he felt jealous of him. But, there were other times that just scared him so much. I don't own anything.


**ECTODRAGON SHOTS: I bet you don't curse god.**

Draco looked at Danny and sighed, out of all the Slytherins, he was the most innocent, the purest and the kindest of them all. Yet, he was so brave, so strong and so inspirational. Draco wished he could be like Danny. There were times he felt jealous of him. But, there were other times that just scared him so much.

"Draco…" Danny exhaled hard, he was lying flat on his bed. His hands clutched right below his ribs, his hands were stained red and green. Draco's eyes widened.

"Danny…" He whispered, he felt fear spike through him. He felt his heart thump against his chest as if it wanted escape. Draco did not know much about first-aid but he knew he had to help.

He grabbed the first aid box from Danny's drawer, he clumsily opened the box. He stared at Danny, he was literally sprawled on the bed, bleeding out. He cannot die. He..loved him. He loved him more than anything in this world.

"Why, Danny?" Draco murmured, his voice strained. He clumsily fumbled for the wire gauze, pouring a little too much of alcohol onto it and gently dabbed at Danny. Danny hissed softly.

"Draco...I'm fine…" Danny insisted weakly, just pushing his hands away and tried to sit up but...the thing was he could not.

"You're not, Danny," Draco said desperately, " You're injured,"

There was times when he had relationship issues with his friends because he could not reveal his wizarding status to his best friends. They got into a huge fight and left Danny heart-broken. And one of them was the girl he loved. But, she was too much of hypocrite in Draco's opinion anyway.

Danny liked to tell him all the times where he fought ghost, every adventure, Danny risked his own safety. It just hurt him. He developed a sort respect for him through hearing his adventures. Danny was just the sweetest thing and yet, he was just so brave. He wished he could be like him.

But, he was just a disappointment.

And, during Umbridge's time, when he stood up for half breed rights, left him a permanent scar on his hand that said Half Breeds aren't humans. And that would give him a sour reminder of how much a freak he was. Ever since he came into Hogwarts, at least, there was something Draco was able to see in Danny; his maturity.

He was far more mature than the seventh years combined and yet, he was so quirky that Draco found him cute.

And, there were times where Danny had some rocky days where he just did not feel himself. Danny would look like he went through hell and back. And seeing that expression on his face killed him.

"Danny...you okay?" Draco asked, breathing hard.

Danny kept quiet, brushing Draco away. His expression dropped, he had a nonchalant expression on his face. Yet, his beautiful blue eyes gave away his sadness, all the pain he had went through or simply, exhaustion, like he wanted to give up on life.

Those were the times Draco wanted to give Danny a big hug and kiss him. However, Danny would just push him away though. During the war times was the hardest for Danny. All of the houses thought Slytherin was bad and they were shunned. And, it hurt him.

His sapphire eyes would look down sadly and he would mumble, "I don't want to be a Slytherin,"

And that statement hurt him more than ever. Danny, sometimes, would avoid him because he was one of Voldemort's goons. And, the war days were painful and lonely without him. And, he knew it was all his fault. He should not have joined Voldemort. That was his biggest regret. He even tried to cut it off his skin that landed him in the Hospital Wing. It was Danny who brought him there. Sweet, innocent, brave, kind, pure Danny Fenton. But, when they tried to talk, it just lapsed back into awkward silence that felt painful.

Danny spiralled into depression, to be honest. He would just disappear at night, isolate himself. It hurt him. He did not want Danny to take the hit for his actions. And, yet, during the Battle of Hogwarts, he fought bravely but only Potter and Longbottom get it. Not him. He got himself injured so badly that he nearly died if it were not for Madam Pomfrey who knew how to cure him. He scared him. He always bled himself out, yet, he never got the recognition. It was just some people who did not really do much. Maybe, Potter did but come on, Danny did too. He deserved more attention he had ever gotten. Danny Fenton was the best thing that happened in Draco's life and he would protect him no matter what.

Throughout, everything, he never cursed anyone. He never blame anyone. Even if, it wasn't his fault, he was the one to apologize.

 _He bet he never cursed god…_

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! This is a tribute to Christina Grimmie. I used one of her songs 'I bet you don't curse god' as an inspiration for this fic. Christina Grimmie deserves a lot more. Christina is sweet, innocent, kind and brave. But, if you would ask me to described her in one word. I would say an 'angel'**_

 _ **Rest in Peace:)**_


End file.
